This invention relates to improvements in harvesters and/or headers to improve the carry of heads from the cutting knives.
Open fronted harvesting machines and headers generally rely on the forward motion of the machine through the crop being harvested to assist movement of the cut heads to a conveyor within the machine. This movement is assisted by a reel on the front of the machine which sweeps the crop into the cutting blades. On some machines, an air stream is directed rearwardly over the cutting blades to further assist the rearward movement of cut heads to the conveyor.
However, in light to medium density and/or short crops, it has been found that the reel is less effective and that cut heads build up on the fingers and can drop or be thrown forwardly onto the ground in front of the machine. The build up can thus substantially reduce the efficiency and operational effectiveness of the harvester/header.
It is therefore desirable to improve the operation of the harvester/header to prevent build up of cut heads on the fingers or combs and beneath the reel.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus which is relatively simple to use, is relatively cheap to manufacture and which acts to prevent the build up of heads on the fingers or combs.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus which can be fitted to a variety of different types of harvesters and/or headers to assist the movement of cut material from the cutter blades.
While the use of air jets is relatively successful, the cost of the equipment to provide the necessary air is relatively expensive.